


Birthdays come with benefits

by LadyGrey1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Sam a special present for his 28th birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays come with benefits

They are cuddled -even though Dean prefers the word laying- together on the bed of the place where Dean finally calls home and Sam simply the-place-where-i-work. Dean, his upper back on the headboard, is watching a snoring Sam who is laying half on top of him, on his belly, his arm around Dean's waist. When Sam takes a big breath and tightens his grip on Dean's waist, Dean realizes he is starting to wake up.

"'Morning birthday boy" he says bending his head to kiss the side and back of Sam's neck.

"Mmm don't remind me.." Sam says snuggling more on Dean's side.

"Well i think" Dean says as he kneels up, Sam letting a small whimper at the loss "that birthdays come with benefits for the birthday boys now, dont you?" He climbs on top of Sam, his feet between Sam's spread ones and kisses him full on the mouth. Sam moans and parts his lips to let his brother in. Dean rolls his hips a bit and they both groan at the kiss. When they part they are panting. "So" Dean asks "are you ready to see you gift? Sam can see a smirk showing up on Dean's face.

"What?" He says, smiling back. "That's not it?"

"Well it is, as well." Dean says "but first things first." He jumps up, puts on clean boxers and sweatpants and turns to Sam. "You get up. Make some breakfast and i'll be back in half an hour with your present."

"Hey" Sam says rubbing his eyes with his hands. "I though birthdays come with benefits. Why am i stuck with breakfast?"

"You can always go and pick your present up. I can make breakfast."

"Can i?" Sam's face lit up.

"Nope. Now get up. I want pancakes." Dean says smirking and heads out. Sam groans and gets out of bed.

~~*~~

It's been almost thirty five minutes since Sam started making pancakes and he is now placing to dishes and a bottle of chocolate sirup on the table along with the pancakes plate, when the door opens. But instead of Dean a dog barges in and runs towards Sam. Dean comes in seconds later.

"That's a dog" Sam says as he kneels and starts petting him.

"How did i ever questioned your Stanford education Sammy?" Dean says grinning. Sam gives him a quit-being-a-jerk look.

"You got me a dog for my 28th birthday?" he asks and the dog starts licking his face "he-ey! Quit that buddy!" He says smiling as he turns the dog around to scratch his belly.

"Yeah, well we spend a lot of time here now. So i figured, why the hell not. So d' you like it?" He asks walking towards Sam. He starts playing with the dog's ears and it tries to lick his hand.

"Yeah i do!" Sam says bending to kiss Dean "It's perfect thank you" The dog tries to get between them and they break the kiss laughing.

"So how do you wanna call it?" Dean asks.

"Uh, i don't know." He says looking at it. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't." Dean confesses "But i don't see any balls."

"It's small, Dean. I don't think they're supposed to have balls at this age."

"Ugh, i would never wanna be a dog"

"Well, technically" Sam says smiling "You kinda have been one."

"What?! No i haven't! When?!"

"That time when we needed to talk to that dog and you drank that thing" you kinda acted sort of doggy-like" Sam said laughing.

"Anyway! Now, is it a dog or a bitch?" Sam looks at him but then turns to look at the dog that it chasing it's tail.

"I think it's a boy." He says looking at him.

"Ok good." Dean says grabbing a pancake. "He will make a hell of a wing man." He says smirking. Sam laughs sarcastically.

"So what do we call you then?" He looks at the dog scratching it's ears. Dean is leaning on the table chewing a pancake.

"Moose!" Sam says emphatically. Dean chokes and grabs his knife.

"What? Where is he?" He looks around.

"No Dean." Sam says. "The dog. We can call him Moose."

"You wanna call the poor dog Moose?"

"Yeah." Sam says playfully.

"Why?"

"I don't know" he says looking at it "it somehow fits." Dean rubs his face with his hand.

"Yeah i guess it kinda does. So Moose." He says looking at Sam.

"Moose." Sam agrees.

"The rest of his stuff is in my car." He says walking towards the door.

"Wait" Sam says trying to catch up

"You put Moose with you in the car?"

"No, Samantha the little witch lent me her broomstick" Dean says sarcastically.

"Ha ha." Sam retorts. "Really? In the car? With you?"

"Yes Sam with me. Now will you bring your pretty ass over here and help me with those?" He says carrying half of Moose's stuff. Sam goes to the car and gets the other half of Moose's things. Actually more than half, what with his enormous paws.

"Seriously though" he continues catching up with Dean "in the car?" Dean rolls his eyes. "How did that happen? I thought the rule was no dogs in the car."

"I put him in the back sit. With newspaper pages all over the place." He shrugs at the memory. Sam laughs.

They open the door and Moose runs over to welcome them.

"I think i can get used to this" Sam says laughing. "Ok buddy" he tells Moose, scratching his ears "let's get you all settled up."

"Oh, you're talking to the dog now.." Dean says raising an eyebrow.

"Like you're the one to talk!" Sam shots back referring to their previous conversation. Dean makes an uncommitted gesture and grabs Moose's bed.

"Ok where should i put this?" He asks Sam.

"We could always put it in our bedroom" Sam suggests. Dean raises both eyebrows and looks at Sam. "I take it that you are not positive to the idea."

"Educative guess?" Dean says sarcastically.

"More of a body language thing"

"Look,Sammy" Dean says going over to Sam and hugging his from behind "if we put the dog-"

"Moose."

"Moose, in our bedroom, i won't be able to do this" he says rolling his hips against Sam's ass. "Or this" he kisses Sam's neck "Or this" he nipples his earlobe "that would be a shame."

Sam turns in Dean's hug to face him. "Dean, are you shy in front of Moose?" He asks with a playful grin threatening to appear on his face.

"No!" Dean defends "But i am not gonna do things-that-brothers-aren't-supposed-to-do-to-each-other to you, in front of him."

"Fine" Sam smiles "we can leave his bed here. But if he starts licking your toes in the middle of your research don't go all zero dark thirty on him."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Dean smiles.

~~*~~

They are sitting at separate tables doing some research. Moose is playing with one of his fluffy toys and from time to time he goes over to Dean or Sam to demand some cuddles or food. Dean once attempted to give him some beer but Sam barked louder than Moose.

"Ok" Sam says and Dean looks at him from his book "it says here that-"

"Hello boys" They both jump and ho for the handcuffs and knife. "Oh please are we still on that?" Crowley says "i need your help"

"What do you want Crowley?" Sam barks.

"As i said, your help"

"And what makes you think we're gonna help you?" Dean says.

"Dean. I'm shocked. After everything we've been through?"

"What do you want Crowley?" Sam says louder this time.

"Oh, Moose, calm down" When Moose hears his name he goes over to Crowley and starts sniffing him. Crowley takes notice at him and turns to the brothers. "Always nice to welcome a new member to the family."

"Come here!" Dean orders Moose. He wishes he won't have to say the name in front of Crowley cause the will never live out of it. But when Moose doesn't make a move Dean gets desperate. "Moose come here now!" Moose listens to him and heads over to Sam who tells him to sit. Crowley look at both of them and raises an eyebrow.

"You called him Moose, Moose?"

"Shut up, Crowley" Sam says.

"No, i am flattered." He turns to Dean "so when you call the dog they both turn?" Dean rubs his face with his hand feeling hopeless.

"What do you want Crowley?"

"I need your help."

~~*~~

Sam and Dean are having dinner, cheeseburger for Dean and salad for Sam, in front of the tv with a twelve pack next to them. Moose is spread between them on the couch. When Dean finishes his burger, takes a zip from his beer and leans over Moose to kiss Sam. Sam leaves his salad aside and grabs Dean's t-shirt. When Dean tries to maneuver himself to lay on top of Sam he hits Moose with his leg and Moose wakes up looking at him blamefully.

"Damn, Moose!" Says Dean trying to get him out of the couch. But Moose just turns and positions himself on Sam's hug. Sam laughs hysterically and Dean growls.

"Come to bed" he turns and heads to their bedroom. Sam follows him but Moose follows Sam. When they get in Dean grabs Sam and kisses him. Sam brings himself closer to Dean and rolls his hips. Dean moans and pushes Sam backwards to the bed. When his legs his the bed, Sam sits and dean sits on his lap. He kisses Sam's jaw, his neck, he sucks at his pulse point. Sam shudders underneath him. Dean pushes him on the shoulder so that he is laying on his back and crawls on top of him. He rocks his hips and starts to undo the bottoms of Sam's shirt. And then Moose hops into the bed. Dean hits his fist on the bed and Sam groans. Dean falls with his back on the bed and sam snuggles at him. They watch Moose trying to get comfortable between their tangled legs.

"So" Dean says "maybe Moose was a bad idea..."

"C'mon" Sam tells him "you've grown to love him and you know it." He smiles at Dean. "Let's just wait till he falls asleep."

Dean shrugs but when Sam closes his eyes with a smile on his lips he look at his two boys in an awe.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
